Fix a mistake
by sauri555
Summary: Shinobu has met an old friend from Avignon for whom he had feelings. Except Madarame family interfered and he needed to stop it. Now 5 years later he meets the man again but does not know how it will go. Also he is planning to fight Madarame family and not let them lay hands on his younger brothers Kunimasa and Yonekuni. Warning: main couple Shinobu/Brad Veiste; Kunimasa/Norio;
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello everyone J I had for some time an idea to write about Shinobu and Brad Veiste from Love Pistols. They look quite good together. Hope u will also like them. If it's really bad though, then I'm sorry, lol. But don't let that deter you from reading it...sooo yeah, read it...please. Also English is not my native language. Also there weren't many stories about them so I decided to write one. Please leave a review J

Summary: Shinobu has met an old friend from Avignon for whom he had feelings. Except Madarame family interfered and he needed to stop it. Now 5 years later he meets the man again but does not know how it will go. Also he is planning to fight Madarame family and not let them lay hands on his younger brothers Kunimasa and Yonekuni.

Warning: main couple Shinobu/Brad Veiste; Kunimasa/Norio; Yonekuni/Fujiwara Yaoi - Male/Male relationship.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

**Fix a mistake**

_Chapter 1_

Water was running down. A man stud in the shower and was submerged in thoughts. Except his thoughts weren't as simple as one would think. No they were difficult. Because he still could not forget the soul he tried to exorcised 5 years ago. Of course, he was not so stupid to think that he had managed to kill the man. No, he very well knew that the man was still alive and it was just a matter of time till he will see the man again. And this thought alone somehow scared him because he did not know how he should look at the man. One thing was that he tried to kill him and the other was that he couldn't forget the touch that still lingered on his skin even 5 years had passed. Moreover, how the other man will look at him after he betrayed him with another man in Avignon. He was so afraid because he didn't know how he should respond to everything. He knew the only thing that he still waits for him and after everything that had happened he never let any other man touches him. He still could feel the sickening feeling after he let Kenny Leon touch him or as he was touched he tried to imagine it was the very soul that he tried to exorcise was touching him. He was so deep in thought that he did not feel the water temperature change and now the cold water was running. Shinobu Tokashiki was brought back from his thoughts by knocking on the door. He then felt cold water and turned it down and responded to the knock:"Yes?" On the other side of the door stood the young returner to ancestors Tsuburaya Norio and asked: "Are you alright Shinobu-san?"

Shinobu took the towel and wrapped it around himself and opened the door and said: "Yes, I am alright. Why are you asking? Is something wrong?"

Norio just looked at him and shook his head that everything is ok and turned to head back to his duties but stopped, took a breath and said:"For the last few days Shinobu-san looks very unhappy, so if you want to talk or something I can always listen. It's just that Shinobu-san always helps me then I have problems with Kunimasa so I just wanted to help too". He said that and run from the bathroom. Shinobu just looked at him and smiled as he thought that it's very nice then someone sees that you have a problem. And just chuckled as he speculated what Noririn would say if he knew what he has done. Because in his eyes Noririn was a very delicate creature who was still innocent and beautiful compared to him.

As he stopped brooding and started to get dressed because he had a very long and hard day because today in the Madarame ryokan there was going to be held a traditional dinner for foreign business people by some Japanese businessman. He had a lot of work now and he should stop thinking about the past. But it was not so easy to stop. That soul, that youngster had became a man and quit a dissent one after he saw him in Kunimasa and Yonekuni of age ceremony. After the ceremony he could not stop thinking about him because he still wanted that mans body's heat. He again needed to stop thinking and to start working. He should just forget the past. He had enough problems as it is. First of all, the Madarame family decides that they need Kunimasa and Yonekuni for them and he was not going to let that happen. He knew how Madarame family worked and he will not let his brothers get robed of their happiness. He will not let them end up as he had. So he started to work and tried to think how to fight the rotten family and somehow he forgot about the time. Just as he was dealing with the last dish Inukai came and said that the guests have come. Shinobu-san looked and him and said: "isn't it too early?" Inukai looked at his watch and said:"No it is not, it's time. Will you come and greet the guests?" Shinobu looked at his outfit and nodded his head that he will come just needs to wash his hands. Inukai left the kitchen first and then to the guests. Shinobu washed his hands and started to go to the guests and stopped dead in his tracks because there stood the man who occupied his head for the last five years. And as the man turned to him and smiled he felt cold run through his back because the man stood next the Madarame family's head that he hated.

TBC

Please review; don't be too harsh I don't have a BETA. Hope you will like it :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, sorry that I update late but school was hectic and I didn't have time to update so sorry. Here is the next chapter hope u will like it :)

And thank you for reviewing and others for reading it.

_Preview_

_And as the man turned to him and smiled he felt cold run through his back because the man stood next the Madarame family's head that he hated. _

**Chapter 2.**

Shinobu just stood dead in his track because he could not apprehend what was happening till Inukai came and said:"Are you alright Shinobu-san? The guests would like to meet you." Shinobu looked at him then again to the man that had taunted his mind for 5 years and the other man that made his life a living hell in his youth. Then he took a deep breath and smiled at all guests that were looking at him and said with a smile:"Thank you for visiting Madarame Ryokan and have a nice evening. If you will need anything please contact Inukai-san. He will be here to take your orders and wishes. I am the main chef of this inn Shinobu Tokashiki. Hope you will have a wonderful evening." He said everything with a smile except who knew him could say that this was a fake smile. As he was ready to leave someone from the crowd, more specifically Brad Veist said:"Maybe the chef could stay for few more minutes and keep company to me and everyone else. I believe that everyone was captivated by you." Everyone in the crowd was just nodding their heads and murmuring that the cook was fabulous, a real beauty. Shinobu looked at him and their eyes met for the first time tonight and he could say that it was going to be not the last time. Shinobu measured up Bred from head to toe. His eyes lingered on the Rolex that he knew very well. That watch was the present he had sent to him for Christmas. And as he was done the measuring he looked him straight in the eyes with a very seductive smile and said:" Of course, I would feel pleased to keep you company Mr. Veist". As he was ready to say something more he felt hard eyes on his back and he knew who was looking at him. He tried not to flinch and show he was affected by him. As he was ready to look back he felt and arm frap around his waist and he only managed to stair in the eyes that he knew very well. The owner of the hand started to lead him to the table and said quietly:"Don't let him rule you around. I will be here if something happens. It is way I came to Japan." He showed that Shinobu should sit first and then he looked at other guest and let them know that the dinner is starting.

The table was full of chatter. Shinobu looked at other participants and could only recognize Japanese madaraui families that have influence and only few foreign families and the other guests were mystery for him. Brad saw him examining the guests and trying to identify who they are and was very smug as he saw him a little bit anxious because he knew that Shinobu did not know more than half of the participants. As he was looking at the table he saw that other madaraui that stood at the beginning next Shinobu was coming to them. He looked at him suspiciously.

Inukai was going to ask Shinobu-san if he should bring food as he felt cold eyes on him. He saw the man that looked at him as he was some trash not worth to be here. He took a deep breath and put all his spirit and approached Shinobu-san and asked:" Shinobu-san should I start bringing food?" Shinobu looked at him and smiled and said:" Yes, you can." The he lowered his voice and said:"Call Kunimasa and Yonekuni and say that tonight they better not come here. Tell that father is here. Ah… also tell them not to let Norio and Shirou here too. It could be no good. You know what happened between father and Norio." Inukai looked at him and nodded. As Inukai wanted to ask again the man that sat next to Shinobu said:"So what happened to the famous Madarame Makio that made her unhappy and besides who are Norio and Shirou?" he looked directly Shinobu in the eyes and was waiting for the answers. Inukai and Shinobu looked at each other and then at Brad and Shinobu said:" It is a long story but I will tell you short somehow. You know my brother Kunimasa and Yonekuni?" Brad looked at him and nodded. "Norio and Shirou are their lovers. Norio Kunimasas and Shirou Yonekunis. The part why Makio will not be happy is that. After the incident in the Aegean Sea father found out that Kunimasa started let's say dating Norio, the returner to ancestry. And you should know how he sees people who do not have influence. More precisely how Madarame family sees people who do not have influence in society. All this led that father decided to sell Kunimasa to some rich family and up ducted him. We found out about it because many ladies from rich families come to visit and see him. And then Manami, our younger brother called to Noririn and said that father was going to let other women sleep with him. So Norio went to the hotel as he was trying to save Kunimasa father tried to make other man rape Norio but Kunimasa saved him. Father was not pleased and wanted to crush his mind but Norio fought him and won. And that is way Makio will be not happy to see him again after that fiasco." After Brad heard everything he looked at Shinobu and Inukai and started to laugh. Everyone looked at him. As he stopped he apologized and other guest went back to their own matters. He looked again at Makio and back and said:" Is she that stupid. Does she not know that to fight against a returner you need to be from the heaviest class madaraui and still there is a high possibility you will lose. Really, I knew she was not the best but to sell your own child. That is too much." Shinobu looked at him and smiled a very warm smile. Inukai saw that and understood that this was the man that was important to Shinobu-san. He said:"Shinobu-san I will go and inform Kunimasa and Yonekuni and their partners that it is better not to come today." As he took a brief look at Madarame Makio he wanted to ask what to do about Karen-sama but was interrupted by Brad again:"Let them come. It would be interesting to see how Makio will react." Shinobu was ready to say that he will not let anyone hurt his brother and their partners that it is enough but was stop as Brad started to talk again:" Rest assured Makio will not touché them here. First of all, Makio and some other Madarames have enough problems so I think she will not cause more trouble here." At that Shinobu looked at him with a face that only a very sly fox or in his point a snake can make. Brad kept the eye contact as he said:" I think you understand what I mean and I think we both have the same wish we want to accomplish." Inukai only smiled slyly and was happy to see that someone was ready to head butt with the famous Madarame family. He could not wait to see how everything will evolve.

Please review.


End file.
